Cheering The Team Up
by JackThePony
Summary: JACK THE PONY here! This is just a story about how the team comes back from a horrible case and Garcia believes it's her job to make them all feel better. Hope you like it and don't forget to review!
1. Introduction & TWISTER? HELP!

JACK THE PONY here with a new story! This one's rather long, with all different chapters. I hope you guys like it, don't forget to review down below! Enjoy!

* * *

"Guys. The team TOTALLY needs a cheering up gathering!" Garcia exclaimed happily. The team just finished a rather gruesome case; everyone was a bit disturbed and very stressed.

"Garcia, I don't think-" J.J. started to say but was cut off by her friend.

"Admit it. You guys need it." Garcia stated.

"Well...sort of...but-" Emily was to, cut off.

"No but's! Get the guys and meet me back here in five minutes." Garcia said and ended the conversation by turning back to her computer. The two other women just looked at each other and shrugged as they began to walk out of the room to fetch the men.

* * *

"What's the emergency? Penelope, are you alright?" Five minutes later, Morgan bursted into the technical analysis' room flanked by Hotch, Reid, and Dave. What they saw was an empty room with all the monitors turned off. What they didn't see was Garcia, who was hiding behind the door. Once they were all inside, Garcia hurriedly shut the door and locked it. She then stood with her arms spread, in front of the door, blocking it.

"What the hell, Garcia?" Dave asked. "Why are we in here?"

"Because you, my stressed out friends, need some cheering up." Garcia grinned, but frowned when she looked around the room, only to be met with glares. "Told you so. You people should seriously consider turning those frowns upside down! Now, we're going to play games until you're all back to your normal selves." Hotch let out a loud groan and slumped down onto the floor. Dave and Reid held massive frowns on their faces while Morgan stood there with his hands on his hips.

"Look, baby girl, I know you mean well-" Morgan started to say but like J.J. and Emily, was cut off.

"Sit down and try to enjoy yourselves." Garcia commanded and they all obeyed. "Now, let's start off with..."

"Please don't say twister, please don't say twister..." Reid mumbled to himself. Garcia looked down at him and grinned.

"Thank you for the suggestion, Mr. Reid! Twister it is!" Garcia squealed and danced around the room to find the game. While her back was to them, everyone shot Reid death glares.

Morgan slapped poor Reid on the back of his head. "What the hell, man?"

"I'm sorry!" Reid hissed at the sharp pain.

"Aha!" Garcia yelled as she held up the Twister box. "Dibs on caller!" Everyone grumbled as they helped lay out the mat. "Hotch goes first, then Emily, J.J., Morgan, Dave, and then last but not least, Reid!"

"Damn it." Hotch lightly swore as he took off her suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

"Right hand, red." Garcia called out and watched with amusement as Hotch got down, and crouched with his right hand on the red circle. And she thought it was going to be a struggle to get them to cooperate.

* * *

"Dave! Quit breathing on me, you seriously need a breath mint." Emily complained and Dave chuckled. He started to breath heavily on her and she kneed him. He hissed out but couldn't move since all of his limbs were currently occupied.

"Reid, get your crotch off of my leg." Morgan said with disgust. Blushing madly, Reid lifted himself a bit so no body part of his could touch Morgan. Hotch was in a very uncomfortable position as well, so he tried to adjust his hand to make staying still a bit easier. He settled his hand down on something that felt like a hand by accident, and pulled away quickly, but it was too late. He had already shifted his body weight on that hand underneath him for a brief second, but that's all it took. J.J. yelped and fell, clutching her crushed hand. She fell on Emily, who fell on Dave, who fell on Reid, who fell on top of Morgan as Hotch watched sheepishly from his place on the mat.

"Hotch wins!" Garcia announced. "You win...a lollipop!" Garcia ran to fish through one of her drawers and chucked a red lollipop at Hotch who struggled to catch such a small object.

"That's not fair! He leaned on my hand, do you know how much he WEIGHS?" J.J. huffed angrily.

"Hey! I'm not that heavy!" Hotch yelled back at her.

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"SHUT IT." Dave shouted over the two bickering colleagues.

"What's next?" Morgan asked nervously.

"I just hope we don't end up like we are now, after playing Twister." Dave put his head in his hands. "Garcia, by any chance, do you have any aspirin? Or better yet...some alcohol?"

"Why?" Garcia asked, eyebrows raised.

"The aspirin's for my headache. The alcohol's for getting me drunk so I don't have to remember what we do here today."

* * *

JACK THE PONY here! Chapter Two went THAT way -

Dave and his alcohol.

*Shake Fist*


	2. TRUTH OR DARE? HELP!

JACK THE PONY here with Chapter Two of this story.

* * *

"Well, I don't have any of those. But to answer Morgan's question, we're going to play Truth or Dare." Garcia said while she smiled. "How about you go first, my chocolate Adonis."

"Uh, sure, baby girl." Morgan thought for a moment. "Reid." He watched mischievously as the young genius gulped nervously. "I'll go easy on you, don't worry."

"That's what you always say."

"Well this time I mean it. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Where was the most public place...you've ever peed in before?"

"The uh..." Reid's face turned red. "The public washroom."

"Seriously? You, Reid, have one of the most unjuiciest, " Garcia said and took in the uncomfortable look Reid had on his face at the word 'unjuiciest'. "Not that way, you pervert. Anyways, you have the most unjuiciest stories in HISTORY!" Hotch and Dave started to chuckled.

"Well... it IS public." Reid muttered to himself. There was a long pause and he looked up to find everybody staring at him. "What?"

"It's your turn." Dave replied.

"Oh okay, well, um, okay..." Reid stammered and glanced nervously around the room. "Emily, truth or dare?"

Emily was surprised when he picked her, but answered anyways. "Dare."

"Go lick one of Garcia's monitors."

"NO! Not my BABIES!" Garcia shrieked and ran to attempt to cover her millions of monitors. Since she wasn't blocking the door anymore, Morgan made a move to unlock the door to get out. "Touch the door and I will personally make sure you won't be able to have sex ever again." Morgan grimaced and sat back down.

"It's a dare, Emily." Dave said with a big smile on his face.

"Fine, fine." Emily stood up and made her way to one of the monitors.

"NO!" Garcia screamed. Emily ignored her and licked a monitor. Garcia moaned in agony and dramatically fell down onto the floor.

"Dave, truth or dare?" Emily asked and grinned evilly.

"Dare." Dave replied confidently.

"Kiss Morgan. For ten seconds." It was now Morgan's turn to scream as he backed away into a wall.

"I REFUSE!" Dave yelled.

"Why?" Emily was still grinning like an idiot.

"Because...because of the work rules! You know, one agent can't get involved that way with another agent." Dave retorted. J.J. threw her head back and laughed.

"So? You're now in my lair. You are no longer Agents Prentiss, Morgan, Reid, Rossi, Jareau, or Hotchner. You're now just Emily, Derek, Spencer, Dave, J.J., and Aaron." Garcia stated. "Now just kiss him."

There was no point in arguing with her. A dare was a dare, right? Even if it IS totally disgusting...Dave scrunched up his nose, but slowly leaned in. Morgan looked petrified and had his eyes shut tight. He pursed his lips as it came in contact with Dave's. They heard whooping noises coming from all over the room.

"8, 9, 10!"Garcia finally stopped counting as the ten seconds were up. The two pulled away very quickly.

"Do you have a bathroom in here? I think I'm going to throw up." Morgan said while holding his stomach.

"Take deep breaths, Hot Stuff." Garcia instructed and watched as he slowly calmed down.

"Hey, I wasn't THAT bad." Dave said in defense. "I had three wives!"

"And all of them divorced your ass." Morgan glared at the older man.

"Aaron, truth or dare?" Dave turned to look at Hotch.

"Truth."

"Where was the strangest place you've ever had sex in?" The team leaned in to hear Hotch reply. This is an answer everybody wanted to know.

Hotch pondered the question for a couple seconds, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I think... in a car."

"How devious, Hotch." Emily rolled her eyes.

"J.J., truth or dare?" Hotch asked while still glaring at Emily.

"Truth?"

"What was the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?" Annoyed moans were heard all over the room. "What?"

"We want something JUICY, Hotch!" Like Emily, Garcia rolled her eyes.

"It's kind of juicy..." Hotch shrugged.

"Well, when I was VERY drunk one night, I paraded up and down my street in only my underwear." J.J. admitted and blushed when she heard Dave whistle.

"I guess that concludes our game of Truth or Dare..."

"But I didn't get to do anything!" Morgan whined.

"Well, you DID kiss Dave..." Emily snickered.

"Shut up."

"I'm tired of Truth or Dare, so just live with it, Hot Stuff." Garcia rolled her eyes at the little pout Morgan was giving her.

* * *

JACK THE PONY here!

Chapter Three is THAT WAY -

Review button is THIS WAY -V


End file.
